


And When He's Broken

by archive_junk



Series: I'm There For Him [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: (I Do NOT Use That Phrase), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Armitage Hux, Comfort, Consensual, Consensual Kink, Egg Laying, Eggs, Explicit Sexual Content, Fertilization, Kissing, M/M, Minor inflation, Oviposition, Top Kylo Ren, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 21:09:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7817305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archive_junk/pseuds/archive_junk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are aspects of Hux's fantasy they can both enjoy together.</p><p>This contains both the 'fertilization' and the expelling continuation of Until He Breaks Apart, but, if you wish, you can skip to the part you want to read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And When He's Broken

**Author's Note:**

> What better way to show my gratitude for the positive reception and all the amazing comments on [Until He Breaks Apart](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7792387) than to write more?
> 
> I'm actually more nervous about posting this than I was with the first part. I sincerely hope I don't let you guys down (although I'm convinced I will) after you've been so supportive of this kind of content.
> 
> To skip the part where Kylo fucks Hux and they play a slight fertilization fantasy, scroll until you see the extra line breaks (about half way down), or hit ctrl+f and search for: 'Time stretches and contracts'.
> 
> Massive thank you to [sir-samus](http://sir-samus.tumblr.com) for acting as beta, to letmeputitinyourbutt for encouraging this whole thing, and to everyone who commented and left kudos on the last fic. 
> 
> > **Do not translate or repost this fic without my permission.**. Ask if you'd like to translate it. Linking to it with a short snipped it okay though!

Hux isn’t sure how he’s supposed to cope with this. He feels far too full, every small movement heightening his awareness and drawing his attention to where the eggs nestle inside of him. He can feel the weight of them, which really shouldn’t be so comforting _or_ arousing, and as he arches back to lean against Kylo’s chest he feels them shift, nudging against each other and against his prostate. He can barely process the sensation and he closes his eyes, giving a weak whimper as he struggles with the newness of it all.  
  
Kylo’s hands feel warm and impossibly large as they caress his stomach in a way that, to Hux, seems possessive. He doesn’t mind. The creature, having fulfilled its biological imperative, seem wholly uninterested in either of them, and has retreated to a comfortable corner where it now sits curled in on itself and stroking its own tentacles slowly and deliberately, as if exploring its own body. Hux is relieved to not be alone, and draws comfort from Kylo’s presence, thankful that the other man is still okay with this even after having just watched Hux take a bellyful of alien eggs; the thought of having to go through the next part alone is an uncomfortable one.  
  
“Hux?”  
  
“Hm?”  
  
Kylo is kissing Hux’s neck, one arm coming up to hold Hux’s chest tightly, pinning them firmly together. Hux can’t help groaning when Kylo rocks his hips, the motion both gently disturbing the eggs and making Hux inescapably aware of just how hard Kylo still is. His hand reaches back to grasp Kylo’s thigh, steadying himself, and he grips tightly through the material, thankful that Kylo isn’t wearing his usual heavy attire.  
  
“Can we do what we talked about?” Kylo asks between attentive kisses, his lips moving slowly upwards so that he can bite gently at Hux’s earlobe. “Please?”  
  
“I-” Hux begins, about to point out that there’s no way he can take any more. He thinks about the egg which he couldn’t hold and shivers at the oddly pleasant memory of it slipping from him. “We wouldn’t be able to do it properly.”  
  
“I don’t mind,” Kylo insists, now kissing Hux’s cheek. Hux turns at the attention, gladly accepting the kiss that momentarily distracts him from his current state. When Kylo pulls back to speak again, Hux finds himself chasing after the contact, panting noticeably when he tries to turn to face Kylo and finds the movement causes the eggs he carries to shift within him, to the point where he only just hears Kylo’s words. “I just want to come inside you.”  
  
Hux has barely begun to process what Kylo’s said when the hand on his stomach starts rubbing over the slightly taut skin again, feeling unfairly wonderful and distracting. Hux shivers at the touch, struggling to formulate the simple response he wants to give.  
  
“Let me fertilize them. Please?”  
  
Kylo’s low, pleading, almost desperate words affect Hux far more than they should. The request is twisted – perverse – but despite knowing how wrong it is, it sends a powerful thrill through Hux, who can only groan in answer and tighten his grasp on Kylo’s thighs, trying to ground himself as the blood rushes to his already leaking cock. He knows they should both be disgusted by the idea of it, and by the fact that Hux let an alien species fill him with its eggs, but they’re both clearly too turned on by the situation to care about what they should and should not find arousing.  
  
And what does it matter anyway? Kylo has already helped his fantasy come true and Hux sees no problem in returning the favour. On the few occasions they talked about what Kylo might want from this, Hux was mostly indifferent to the suggestion; now, however, he finds himself hungering to fulfil the filthy, depraved desire. He aches to be that little bit fuller – to feel Kylo inside him, claiming him – and to wring every last ounce of shameful pleasure from the experience.  
  
“Okay,” He nods, turning at the waist and finding himself gasping sharply as he reaches up to hook an arm around Kylo’s neck, twisting to look up at him. “Like this?”  
  
The hands on his stomach still for a moment before moving to Hux’s hip as they kiss, the action more tongues and teeth than a coordinated attempt, and when Kylo breaks away Hux struggles to remember what he asked just a moment ago.  
  
“On your hands and knees,” Kylo says firmly, denying Hux when he chases after the kiss. A hand comes to press insistently against Hux’s shoulder, and he’s caught between groaning in frustration and giving in to the authoritative command. He wants to give in. He wants Kylo to do this.  
  
Loosening his arm from around Kylo’s neck, Hux allows himself to be pushed forwards. He intentionally lands roughly, allowing the impact to jar him, and realises very suddenly that he should have thought his decision through far more carefully. The motion leaves him crying out, panting heavily and struggling to support his own weight as the eggs within him shift, leaving him overwhelmed by the sensation. It feels too good and yet too much, and his cock twitches heavily and leaks precome onto the sheets beneath him. As he comes back to himself, Hux becomes aware of Kylo’s hand on his back, stroking him soothingly.  
  
“Are you okay?”  
  
He can only respond with a groan, nodding his head. Realising he’d grasped a handful of the bed sheet, Hux makes himself let go, trying not to focus on the way he still trembles. Like this, on his hands and knees, the weight within him is more profound, and he wants to rock back and forth just to feel the shift. It’s only when Kylo’s hand comes to rest on his ass that Hux realises he _is_ moving, and he whimpers, biting his lip and closing his eyes tightly as he tries to stop himself.  
  
“It’s okay,” Kylo murmurs, his fingers moving to Hux’s entrance. “It’s okay…”  
  
There’s already a great deal of slick on Hux’s skin, dripping from him, and Kylo’s fingers easily breach the already stretched muscles. Hux give a low groan and, finding himself unable to support his own weight, folds at the elbow, his arms trembling as he lowers his chest to the mattress. The new angle causes yet another shift, and between the way it feels and the way Kylo is carefully exploring him, fingertips now pressing against the egg that’s nestled against his prostate, Hux can’t hold back the litany of moans that spill from his lips. He knows he should feel ashamed – degraded, even – but all he can think about is the way it feels, and the promise of yet more within him. At this point he’s so wet with the creature’s secretion that a little more from Kylo won’t make much of a difference at all, but it’s the idea of it, of Kylo’s seed within him.  
  
Hux groans at the thought, biting his lip and trying desperately to pull himself together for just a moment. Kylo hasn’t stopped playing with him, testing to see how far he can push into Hux’s straining body, and the constant attention makes it almost impossible to form a coherent sentence.  
  
“Should I ask?”  
  
Hux’s voice sounds far huskier than he would ever like to admit, but he doesn’t suppose it matters as long as he gets the words out.  
  
“Ask what?”  
  
Realising he hadn’t made as much sense as he thought he had, Hux takes a moment to try and draw hopefully understandable words together. The fingers slowly thrusting in and out of him, expanding and twisting and becoming completely covered in slick, are unfairly distracting.  
  
“Ask you to… To…”  
  
He can tell the exactly moment Kylo understands. The fingers inside of him still, and above his own too-fast heartbeat and laboured breathing, Hux can hear Kylo’s sharp intake of breath.  
  
“You’d do that for me?”  
  
Hux nods, mussing his hair against the pillow as he takes in the wrecked quality of Kylo’s voice and the sense of reverent astonishment, as if he can’t quite believe Hux would indulge him.  
  
“Yes,” he swallows thickly, shifting his hips back and trying to speak through a trembling, cracked voice when the feeling of it overwhelms him. “Please, Kylo. I- I need…”  
  
He breaks off, whimpering, struggling to continue when Kylo adds another finger and resumes his slow, deliberate teasing.  
  
“Fertilize them, please!” Hux sobs, almost in tears from frustration and need. He doesn’t care what he says in that moment, if it will only get Kylo to give him something more – something he desperately needs.  
  
Kylo’s response comes as a low growl, his fingers suddenly absent from Hux’s body and the sound of his clothing being hastily unfastened reaches Hux’s ears. He closes his eyes, trembling with relief and then excitement as he realises that Kylo isn’t fully undressing – he’s only unzipping the front of his pants and tugging them and his underthings down far enough to free his cock. Broad fingers swipe through the mess spilling down Hux’s thighs, and Hux hears Kylo sigh in relief, the wet sound of lubricant being worked over his cock reaching his ears.  
  
When he’s ready, Kylo shuffles closer on his knees to settle between Hux’s thighs, his domineering presence looming behind Hux and making him wonder for a thrilling moment if he can do this: if he can take this. Stars does he want to, and he huffs in excitement, wriggling his hips and grasping desperately at the bed sheets. So full already, he wonders how Kylo will even fit.  
  
A familiar, comforting hand comes to caress his stomach as Kylo leans forwards, heavy and warm above Hux. The head of his cock nudges at Hux’s entrance, and he barely needs to remind himself to relax before he’s being breached. The subtle but very human difference makes Hux sigh in relief, familiar with every part of this, and what will happen.  
  
Or at least he is familiar with it up until the head of Kylo’s cock nudges against the eggs inside of him, jostling them and causing the pressure against his prostate to increase overwhelmingly. Hux can’t even choke out a cry of surprise, and he’s only dimly aware of Kylo leaning over him, a hand coming rest by Hux’s shoulder as Kylo drapes himself over the man beneath him. Kylo’s thrusts are shallow and careful, but between the way his cock pushes into Hux and his hand holds his gently swollen stomach, pressing lightly on it, Hux feels almost unbearably full, as if he’s going to break apart from the sensation of it all. He wouldn’t even care if he did.  
  
Perhaps he already has. His mind feels fractured, unable to cope with everything that’s happening to him, and he pants wetly against the covers, moaning brokenly as Kylo rocks into him, pushing the eggs that little bit further into his body. Kylo is still draped over him, warm and heavy, and each careful thrust stimulates Hux’s prostate, until he’s blinded by the intensity of it. His cock throbs, weeping, and he silently begs for touch: for something that will offer him relief from the overwhelming sensations washing over him. He feels filthy – used, even – as he kneels and allows Kylo to take pleasure from his oversensitive, already used body. He desperately needs to find release,despite a part of Hux never wanting this to end.  
  
Kylo can’t thrust as deeply as he clearly wants to. His body is held in tension as he holds back, grunting and moaning as he fucks Hux with just the head of his cock. As it slips almost completely out and then pushes back in again, Hux shivers, tightening around it and then crying out when he clamps down around the eggs too. It’s too much; far, far too much. Sobbing and wordlessly pleading, he squirms beneath Kylo, desperate for release.  
  
The hand against his stomach finally moves towards his cock, and Hux almost gives out at the first gentle caress of his aching cock. The relief of contact is so acute that all it takes is Kylo wrapping his hand around Hux’s erection and jerking him once as he thrusts, stimulating his prostate, before Hux is crying out and coming hard. He trembles, blinded by the force of it, and struggles to draw breath as wave after wave of pleasure claims him, leaving him bereft of sense and energy. Spent, all Hux can do is groan as Kylo continues to fuck him, trembling weakly as the aftershocks of his climax cause his body to tense around the eggs rhythmically, the presence and weight of them still comforting.  
  
It doesn’t take long – or Hux doesn’t think it does, his perception of time is skewed – before Kylo leans back, bringing one hand down to half jerk himself as he thrusts into Hux’s oversensitive body while the other grips at Hux’s hip. Hux now touches his own stomach, his endorphin-addled mind making him feel oddly protective and endlessly satisfied when Kylo’s pace falters and his breath quickens. As Kylo comes, spilling as far inside Hux as he can manage without causing discomfort, Hux gives a low, contented moan, imagining that he can feel Kylo’s seed filling him up even more. It’s a fantasy, he knows, but even when Kylo pulls away, panting heavily, Hux remains on his knees, not wanting Kylo’s come to spill from him.  
  
  
  
  
Time stretches and contracts as Hux gets used to how his body now feels, the post orgasmic haze fading a little but his arousal still too strong to allow it to dissipate completely. The tiredness that came with release laps gently at his awareness, until Hux pushes it back, knowing that curling up on his side and falling asleep isn’t an option. Kylo has moved a little to the side, and now runs his hand down Hux’s back, the touch gentle and light.  
  
“Can you sit up?”  
  
At Kylo’s words, Hux realises the position he’s still in, and moves a little too quickly to push himself up. The shift is too much, and he falters, grateful when Kylo’s arm wraps around his waist supportively.  
  
“Careful,” Kylo reminds him softly.  
  
“I know,” Hux huffs, both hands now pressing against his stomach. “Shit. I feel so full.”  
  
Kylo’s hand joins Hux’s, rubbing gently. “That’s because you are.”  
  
“Mm,” is all Hux can respond with. He’s distracted by Kylo’s touch, and the approving tone of his voice. When he leans to the side, Hux finds Kylo there to support him, and gladly rests against the sturdy, reassuring frame as he centers himself. “Are you still okay with this last bit?”  
  
“Of course,” Kylo murmurs, leaning in to kiss Hux’s cheek. Hux turns, meeting him properly, and they share a far more coordinated kiss than before, both losing themselves to it as their hands come to rest against each other on Hux’s stomach.  
  
“Now?” Hux asks, pulling back slowly. Kylo nods. “Like this?”  
  
“Like this,” Kylo echoes. “Lean forwards a little.”  
  
Hux’s heartbeat flutters as he comes to understand what he’s about to do. Of all the things he’s done with Kylo, this, he thinks, will leave him most vulnerable. Expelling the eggs will not be the same as being steadily filled with them, and he fervently hopes that Kylo will understand or at least forgive this part. He has to hope, and to trust, which are things Hux is still new to; it’s what accounts for the majority of his anxiety as he places his hands firmly in front of him and leans forward, parting his thighs. Kylo’s hand strokes down over his side as he shifts, settling behind Hux and pressing his still-clothed chest against Hux’s back. It’s then that Hux realises Kylo has tucked himself back into his pants too, and he dips his head, feeling completely exposed.  
  
Plush lips brush against his neck as Kylo’s hand splays out over Hux’s stomach, the touch radiating warmth, and Kylo kisses him lightly, his voice low and gentle as he speaks. “Are you ready?”  
  
“I think so?”  
  
Kylo kisses his neck again, and Hux shivers slightly, encouraging himself to relax. It’s not hard, he realises, to let the first egg slip from his body, but it feels so strange that he has to make a conscious effort to allow it to happen.  
  
And then it happens. The egg slides from him, slick easing the way and making it almost effortless. Hux can’t help gasping at the sensation, finding himself panting slightly and his body adjusting far more quickly than he thought it would, the next egg slipping slower inside of him. Kylo’s arm comes across his chest, holding him steady as yet more kisses are lavished on his neck and shoulder, making Hux feel safe; cherished.  
  
“So good,” Kylo murmurs, pausing to carefully bite down and lightly suck at a sensitive spot on Hux’s neck. “Can I mark you?”  
  
Hux nods, biting his lip as he pushes the second egg from his body at the exact same moment Kylo returns his attention to Hux’s neck and bites down, sucking and teasing the skin with enough force to bruise. Hux throws his head back and cries out, startled by the intensity of it. Despite having come only a few minutes ago, he feels his cock stirring at the stimulation, and wonders what it says about him that he’s getting turned on by this.  
  
Kylo’s attention stops when he clearly feels he’s done enough to mark Hux’s pale skin. The bruise aches dully, stirring Hux’s blood even further, but sits low enough to be concealed. Hux doesn’t suppose he’d care where Kylo left a mark right now. There’s something about the way Kylo holds him, keeping him close and rubbing over Hux’s stomach in small, soothing circles, that makes him feel secure in himself, and in what he’s doing. The mess pooling between his legs isn’t even a secondary concern to him. The only thing he finds himself able to think about is the way the weight within him shifts, the third egg grazing over his prostate as it slips low enough for Hux to push it out. He hears the soft sound of it landing next to the first two, and shivers, thinking about the way it had sat so wonderfully inside of him.  
  
“Well done,” Kylo hums. “Four more to go.”  
  
Hux doesn’t even point out that he knows. He lets Kylo soothe and encourage him, the other man’s presence reassuring him. The fourth egg takes longer to settle into place, making Hux feel somewhat impatient as he waits, trying hard not to squirm. If it weren’t for Kylo’s touch he’s sure he would have actually fidgeted.  
  
“You’re doing well,” Kylo tells him as Hux grunts, gasping as it slips from him. “So well.”  
  
Hux whimpers, suddenly knowing that he absolutely has to move. He doesn’t want to stay like this, waiting.  
  
“I need to lean back,” he pleads, already reaching back to place his hands either side of Kylo’s waist.  
  
“Okay, okay,” Kylo agrees, shifting back and sitting with his legs splayed so that Hux can rest between them without crushing the eggs he’s already managed to expel. Hux doesn’t even care about the damp sheets beneath his skin. “Are you comfortable?”  
  
Kylo’s arms are wrapped securely around Hux’s chest, his legs framing Hux’s far thinner ones tightly. Hux can feel every breath Kylo takes, rising and falling steadily beneath him, and he nods.  
  
“Better, yes.”  
  
“Tired?”  
  
“No,” Hux says. “It’s just… difficult.”  
  
“More than half way there,” Kylo encourages, his hand moving back to its favourite spot on Hux’s stomach, where he rubs soothing circles over the now almost flat area. It helps. Hux sighs, content to wait for a minute until his body is ready.  
  
“Kylo?”  
  
“Mm?”  
  
“Are you okay with this?”  
  
“With what? The whole thing, or this part specifically?”  
  
Hux hadn’t really thought his question through. “This part, I guess.”  
  
Kylo’s answer is to kiss Hux’s neck, gently teasing the bruise he left. He’s about to speak when Hux interrupts, moaning and squirming, sliding down Kylo’s chest and spreading his legs further as the next egg settles low enough to allow Hux to bear down on it. The angle is difficult, though, and it takes more effort that it should for Hux to eject it. He finds himself panting at the effort, his erection waning as he realises that he is actually starting to tire. He feels flushed and sweaty, his skin sticky and the mess between his legs worse now that more of the fluid the creature left in him has leaked from his body.  
  
“I love this part,” Kylo murmurs.  
  
For a moment Hux forgets that he’d asked a question, and then groans, leaning heavily against Kylo despite his distaste for the state he’s in. He’s breathing rapidly, feeling drained and far too exhausted to know how he’s supposed to cope with pushing two more eggs out. They’re settling lower in him, like the others, but the angle is definitely wrong. Hux knows he’ll need to sit up, but doesn’t have the energy to do so now.  
  
“Too much,” he mumbles, turning his head so his cheek rests against Kylo chest.  
  
“Let me help?”  
  
“Hm?”  
  
Hux quickly decides to give up on words. His hand rests low on his abdomen, roughly over where the last two eggs are, and he strokes over his now empty-feeling stomach. He misses the fullness, but is also now ready to be free of it – he’s just not sure how he’s going to manage.  
  
“It’s easier when you’re on your knees, right?”  
  
Hux nods, feeling Kylo kiss the top of his head.  
  
“Sit up,” Kylo says. Hux is reluctant to try, but does as Kylo suggests, carefully avoiding the eggs he’s already expelled. As soon as he’s arranged himself in a kneeling position, Kylo crowds close to him from behind, arms circling him. He kisses Hux’s shoulder as his hand comes to rest where Hux’s was a moment ago. “And relax.”  
  
Hux gives a short huff of laughter. “The thought had occurred to me,” he counters, but there’s no bite in it. He’s too distracted by the warmth radiating from Kylo’s touch, and the way he can feel it encouraging the last two eggs to settle into position. “What are you doing to me?”  
  
“Helping,” comes the rather unhelpful reply, and Hux huffs again as he allows his head to fall back, resting on Kylo’s shoulder. His hands find purchase on the other man’s arms, lightly holding on more to steady himself than anything.  
  
When he feels ready for the sixth, Hux gives a small grunt, leaning forwards. Kylo follows him, his hand staying on Hux’s stomach.  
  
“I’m…” Hux tries to explain.  
  
“I know,” Kylo sooths, kissing what he can of Hux’s cheek. His lips stay there as he whispers gentle, soothing words that make Hux shiver and lend him strength. “I’m here. I’ve got you.”  
  
With a startled gasp, the sixth slips from Hux, and he gives a sharp intake of breath as he realises how quickly the last is going to follow.  
  
“It’s okay,” Kylo said: a mindless platitude Hux tells himself he wouldn’t accept under any other circumstance. He’s too preoccupied with what’s happening to his body, though, and the words barely register as the last egg is eased from him with far less effort than if he had to do it alone. It falls, wetly, to rest with the others, in a small pile Hux only just misses when he collapses in relief and exhaustion. Kylo catches him easily, holding him and kissing the skin he can reach.  
  
“You’re amazing,” he mumbles. “Perfect. Incredible.”  
  
Hux gives a soft laugh at the adjectives, turning in Kylo’s embrace so he can kiss him to shut him up. It works, although Hux’s knee – one of the few still clean parts of his body – bumps against one of the eggs, leaving his skin covering in the clear, slick substance. He pulls a slight face, breaking the kiss with a sigh.  
  
“I knew it was going to be messy.”  
  
“Are you complaining?” Kylo asks, sounding amused. Hux quickly takes stock of his current state and decides that he’s currently too exhausted to really care.  
  
“No,” he acquiesces.  
  
“Good.”  
  
As he settles against Kylo’s comforting bulk again, his head now on the other man’s chest, Hux tries to take stock of how he feels. Some aspects are a little too conflicting to untangle, such as the relief of it being over warring with how much he loved being full and feeling every minute shift within him as he moved, but for the most part he feels oddly at peace. The lingering shame – the uncomfortable, regrettable kind, as opposed to the stimulating humiliation he has been known to enjoy during sex – is thankfully absent, and as Hux takes stock, he realises that he’s overwhelmingly sated and at peace with what he’s just done. Judging by the way Kylo is playing with his hair and leaning down to kiss him every few seconds, Kylo feels similarly.  
  
“Kylo?”

“Hux?”

Hux tilts his head back just enough to look up at Kylo as he speaks. “Is this something you’d want to do again?”

Kylo’s face splits into one of the widest grins Hux has ever seen.

“Gladly.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on [tumblr](http://) ❤


End file.
